monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dovahkiin606
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * First off, welcome to the Wiki. Second, if you need any aid in making the Escadora Armor (Alatreon Armor) I can potentially help you. My Online name is jonathan, and I'm HR 61+. I may be on tomorrow...I'm not quite sure. If you ever catch me in Chat, come on in. Use this link on steroids to reach my page. So Long As You Understand I play MHP3, although I've finished all the quests and everything I want to do and get in the game, so I only ever play it when I feel like hunting someone, my main armor and weapon is Silver Sol and Ala's hammer, gemmed differently according to who I'm fighting. It's either evade+1 with concentration, or evade+2 and attack up large, or if I want to fight Amatsu, evade+1 with earplug. I rarely hop on MH3 online just for the sake of hoping online. As far as my skills go in MH, I dare say (before I took a half year long break from MH) that I'm 2nd best in this wiki (1st would be Art). No, I'm not an elitist who goes around saying I'm really great at MH, but I'm not afraid to show people who thinks I suck at MH that I'm far more superior than them. I should also add, if you want to leave a message, just click on "Leave Message" which is somewhere around the top left of the talkpage. Vesuvius (talk) 13:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Deviljho Yes, but he shows up in the Mountain Stream in MH3G. It's even in one of the game's trailers.